Makakaya Kitang Saktan
by Terry-May
Summary: Hindi ko siya mapatawad. Ayaw ko sa kanya. Kahit kailanman ay ayaw ko pa rin!" Nagkaroon ng problema si Atobe sa isang babae pagkatapos niyang saktan ang pinsan niya. AtobeOC Translation of It's Alright to Hate You.


**A/N: **Dahil wala akong magagawa, sumulat ako ng Filipino version ng OC fic ko na _It's Alright to Hate You_. Pinagmamalaki ko pagiging Pinoy! ^^"

Ang nag-beta nito ay si **demonsadist**. Maraming salamat po!

**OoO**

**Makakaya Kitang Saktan**

_isang AtobeOC fic ni Terry-May_

**Unang Kabanata** – Anu-anong Pag-iisip at ang _Confession_

Sumisikap nang mataas ang araw noon. Pabibilis akong lumakad patungo sa mga _tennis courts_. Ipapatuloy ko sana 'yon kung hindi lang ako napahinto. Nahulog bigla ang dala kong bag. Nakakalat ang mga gamit ko. Lumuhod ako at pinulot ko ang mga ito. Ang pangalang 'Ueno Miyoko' ang nakaroon sa gintong plaka sa gilid ng bag ko.

"Tumigil ka, Tezuka!" sigaw ng mga tao sa malapit na lugar. Teka, pangalan ng pinsan ko 'yan a. Bakit naman siya ipatigil?

"'Wag, Tezuka! Masaktan ka kung ipatuloy mo ito!" isa pang tao ang sumigaw. Pamilyar 'ata ang boses na 'yan. Parang si Oishi 'yun.

"Atobe! Atobe! Atobe!" sigaw nang pasaya ang mga kasama ng kalaban ni Tezuka. Marami sila at talagang malakas ang mga boses.

Umupo ako at tumingin sa mga taong naglalaro. Ngayon alam ko na, ang naglalaro ngayon ay ang pinsan kong si Tezuka at 'yung pinakaayaw kong tao sa buong paaralan ko – si Atobe Keigo.

Nagpatuloy silang dalawa sa paglaro. Una sa _lead _ay si Tezuka ngunit nakahabol naman si Atobe. At si Tezuka na naman. At si Atobe na naman. Matagal silang natapos. Noong natapos na sila, inaantok na ako. Mahina tingnan ang pinsan ko. Agad akong tumakbo patungo sa kanyang mga kasama.

"Ano ang nangyari?" tanong ko nang malapit na mapasigaw. Umupo ang pinsan ko sa _bleacher_. Nakalagay ang tuwalya sa kanyang ulo. Hindi ko makita ang mukha niya. Galit ba siya na natalo siya? O pawang nalungkot?

"Sa tingin ko, alam mo tungkol sa kanyang balikat," salita ng kasama ni Tezuka na si Inui. May salamin din siya tulad ng pinsan ko ngunit hindi ko naman makita ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa kataas ng grado nito.

"Ano'ng ibig mong sabihin?" patanong ko. Nag-aalala na ako. Ano ba talaga ang nangyari?

"Hindi mo ba alam noong nasa unang taon pa ang pinsan mo ay tinamaan ang kaliwang balikat niya nang senior niya gamit ang isang racket?" patuloy ni Inui.

"Ahh..."

"Gumaling na siya noong nakaraang buwan pero..." yaya naman ni Oishi.

"Hindi mo ba masabi dahil galing din ako sa paaralang nakatalo kay Tezuka?" tanong ko naman. Bakit alam nila lahat nang nangyari sa kanya subalit ako, ang siyang pinsan niya na nakatira sa parehong bahay, ay walang alam? Nakakagalit naman...

"Hindi naman ganyan," paliwanag niya. "Ngunit, alam naman nating lahat na si Atobe ang dahilan kung bakit nasira ang balikat ni Tezuka nang ikalawang beses."

Siya nga pala...saan na ba yung Atobe na...? Umalis na pala. Iniwan na ba nila ang kanilang taksil? Pwes, bahala sila.

"Salamat nga sa pagpaliwanag. Talagang nakakatulong," sabi ko sa kanila. "Mauna na ako."

**OoO**

Nakarating na ako sa bahay. Hindi na ako gaanong galit kay Atobe, ngunit tuwing inisip ko ang ginawa niya sa pinsan ko, kumukulo ang dugo ko sa galit. Pagkatapos ng hapunan, pumunta ako sa aking silid at humiga. Iniisip ko ang mga pamaraan ko upang makahingi ng paumanhin at makabigay ng dahilan si Atobe sa ginawa niya kay Tezuka.

Kaya ko namang maging malapit sa kanya, ngunit ang sungit niya. Akala niyang mas magaling siya sa lahat. Balang araw, ipapaluhod ko siya sa harapan ng pinsan ko at ipayuko ko siya at ipasabi ng 'sori' sa pinsan ko. Kaya, paano ba maging malapit sa kanya? Baka kung sundan ko siya, malalaman ko ang kahinaan niya.

**OoO**

Pagkabukas, gumising ako nang maaga. Tahimik kaming kumain. Pagkatapos, nagsimula akong maghanda para sa eskuwela. Sinuot ko ang uniporme ko – ang unipormeng pinopoot ko nang sobra ngayon. At bakit? Dahil nakakahiya naman na galing ako sa kaparehong paaralan ni Atobe Keigo.

Kaya naman tumungo na ako sa paaralan. Binati ako ng kaklase ko at kumaway lang ako bilang bati rin.

Sa loob ng silid-aralan, umupo ako sa upuan ko sa may bintana. Naiinis ako sa pinag-uusapan ng dalawang babaeng nakaupo sa harapan ko. 'Ang ganda' raw ng laban ng pinsan ko at ni Atobe kahapon. Loko kaya sila. Hindi ba nila alam na kahit natalo ang pinsan ko, natalo ni Echizen ang kasama ni Atobe? At parang nagpapalaki pa...

Baka...pagkakataon ko na ito. Bago nga ako maiinis, tanunging kaya ko silang dalawa tungkol kay Atobe. Lumapit ako sa kanila.

"Kilala niyo ba si Atobe Keigo?" sabi ko sa kanila nang patanong.

"'Di ba't ang galing niya? Natalo nga niya 'yung nakasalamin niyang kalaban!" sigaw ng isa. Malapit na ako nabingi – ang taas at ang lakas ng boses niya.

"Ang galing talaga ng pagsapalaran kahapon!" pasama ng kasama niya. Salamat na rin at hindi gaanong kalakas ang tinig niya.

"Ah...alam niyo ba paano malapitan siya?"

...nakatingin sila sa akin, ang mga mata nila parang nababaliw sila. Dinala ko nila sa sulok ng silid.

"May sabihin ka ba sa kanya?" tanong ng mas mataas na babae.

"Kung ganoon..." patuloy ng isa.

"SUSUPORTAHAN KA NAMIN!" sigaw nila nang pasabay. Natulala ako. Ba't naging ganito? "Talagang bagay kayong dalawa!"

Wala akong masabi. Ano ba ang ginawa ko at naging ganito ang nangyari?

**OoO**

Pagkatapos ng klase, pinalabas ako ng dalawang kaklase ko. Nakalimutan ko ang mga pangalan nila, ngunit alam ko sila ang dalawang kinausap ko kanina. Binigyan ko nila ng _love letter_ para nga raw sa '_confession'_ ko. Sori, pero hindi ko ito gagamitin. Iba ang layon ko. Ilang beses ko ba itong sasabihin?

Kahit ano ang ginawa ko, pinapunta nila ako sa _clubroom_ ni Atobe upang kausapin. Ayos naman...makausap ko siya. Baka maipaluhod ko siya at maipahingi ng patawad galing kay Tezuka.

Ngunit pagdating ni Atobe Keigo, bigla akong 'parang sinapi ng baliw na espirito'. Hinandog ko ang liham na sinulat ng dalawa. At sinabi ko:

"Atobe, pwede mo ba akong samahan ngayong Sabado?"

Bakit ba nasabi ko 'yan? Iba ang ibig kong sabihin! Patay...baka ano naman ang isipin niya. Ee...tiningnan niya ako. Ano ang sasabihin ko? Panginoon, tulungan Mo sana ako...

"Heh, hindi ka naman masamang tingnan," sabi niya sa akin nang nakangiti. "Sige."

Sige, patayin mo na ako. Kahit sino. Babayarin ko ang dapat babayaran basta patayin mo lang ako! Bakit naman ganito ang nangyari?! Ganito ba ako kasama na pinaparusan ako sa ganitong paraan?

At noong akala kong nawala na ang 'pagsapi', nagsalita muli ang baliw na espirito:

"Ngayong Sabado?"

Okey lang sana kung hindi boses ko ang ginagamit ng lokong espirito. Ano ba talaga ang sumapi sa akin na sinabi ko ang mga nasabi ko? Baka nabaliw na ako. Hindi na konektado ang ulo ko at ang aking bibig.

"Oo na nga," sagot niya sa akin.

Panginoon, patawarin Mo ako at nakasala ako sa Iyo. Tinatanggap ko na ang parusang ito...

**TAPOS**

**A/N: **At alam kong wala akong galing sa pagsulat ng Filipino, ngunit pabigyan niyo sana ako! Hindi ako kagaanong sanay sa wikang Filipino sapagkat puro Ingles o Cebuano ang pagsasalita ko. ^^"


End file.
